


Discipline

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 完成规训Pairing: All贝，弗贝，古拉/贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 对“所有物”进行规训的行为本身，也是规范自我的一个过程，只是他们身在局中，都很难知道。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Cooler/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

那只猴子不知道他要面对什么。

“不如试试把整只手都放进去，如何？”  
我故意抬高的声音赢得了应有的效果。我的弟弟弗利萨蜷缩在他的座位上，双手攥紧了扶手，嘴角抽搐。  
他的赛亚人男孩——他偷偷喂养的宠物猴子，也在抽搐。在深受我眷爱的金属床上，被二十四条伸缩机械臂拉扯住——大张着脚，肚皮朝上，被迫接受间断性的电击。他的胸口和小腹一起一伏，看上去真是很愤怒。  
他的头颅被稳妥地固定在拟真系统中，简言之，我给他配了昂贵的眼罩和耳罩。若不是太想同弗利萨一道欣赏他的鸣叫声，我还能给他配个合适的口塞。  
他们剥掉他战斗服的时候，赛亚人没有太大的反应，之后试着脱下他的手套，他却忽然如梦方醒，开始咒骂和咆哮。  
他像是根本不理解自己身在何处，为今处境如何。他在科技为他构筑的拟真的幻梦中，一个被宇宙海盗伏击、俘获的噩梦。他那小小的身体一时暴起，险些把扑上来的两个高级侍从直接撂倒。那是我父亲的侍从，他们居然这么弱，真是该死。  
贝吉塔四世是吧……贝吉塔王的幼子。正处于赛亚人最尴尬的年纪，即所谓的青春期。并没有长得很强壮，忽然加速生长的骨肉都很纤长，给人一种雌雄莫辨的错觉。  
乳尖很幼小，阴茎和肛门都很羞涩，颜色又浅淡，看来我的弟弟对他甚多怜惜，并未曾对这些能给低等猴子们带来快乐的部位多加疼爱。  
因此上，我令机械触手变幻出探针，只是刺入嫩皮的浅表，就能如愿收获动听的尖叫。  
美中不足，他骂人的词句很粗鲁，有点败坏气氛。他以为自己的表演是面向着一群下贱的流亡者，而非是高贵的我们。  
自探针加入弱点流后，啼叫就变得悦耳很多。他用没有完全成形的少年的声音，断断续续地拼凑出示弱的哀鸣。鸣叫中掺杂着各种破碎的词语，似乎都是已经灭绝了文明的语言，无非来自那些被我们卖出去开发了的星星。  
本来模拟的就是拷问情景，我犹豫着是否要向他提问。等到机械臂将他的屁股拉高，把交媾可用的孔洞秀给我看到，这时我忽然改变了主意。  
保护得很完美的肉洞，形状很窄小，娇羞的环形肌肉群也没有松弛的迹象。听说已经被弗利萨使用过，他没道理没有用过。想必因为珍爱，会给他充足的时间疗伤和休憩。  
备受眷顾的宠物猴子。  
父亲提到过这个，不能让弟弟沉溺于这种饲养宠物的无聊游戏。我族历经亿万年的进化才能站立在进化的顶端，我们若与低等生物形成羁绊是愚蠢的。倘产生了迷恋就更加愚不可及。  
不可以。  
——不可以对随时会失去、随时可替代的工具产生太多情绪。我能矫正弗利萨的小毛病，并从中得到乐趣。

赛亚人在电击的苦刑中扭动着身体。探测器上数字激增，战斗力初测有12000左右，据说巨猿化状态下能有常态的10倍之多。弗利萨对他的欣赏可能更多来源于这个。  
总不能只是因为身体，更不能是基于隐秘的生理需求。那太低端了。  
赛亚人是很好用的奴隶与雇佣兵……何况总是要灭绝的。在这一只也死掉以后。在他们都死掉以后。总能有更好用的，毋须担忧。  
赛亚人的腿以痛苦的姿势张开着。他像实验台上等待解剖的青蛙一样任我施为。我注意到弗利萨，血红的眼珠一动不动，盯着那猴子腿间的器官……准确点说，是死死瞪着独属于过他的、相当于“泄殖腔入口”的部位罢了。  
他那混乱又恶心的脑子里正在想些什么？——他是否一度曾闪现过那种荒谬的念头，打算让这个低等的东西用这里……产下他自己宝贵的卵？  
我看着他，他像一个假的、机械铸造的弗利萨，那样缓慢地转动头颅，以便回应我的目光。他的脖子一节节地转动，那内里若有轴承，必是长满了锈、涂少了油。  
他看着我，缓慢呆滞地开口：“古拉……哥哥。这好像……没什么好玩的。”  
他的咬牙切齿，让我欣快异常。  
“好小的肉洞，弹性很好的样子。在我那边的第26星域，有些多足女孩也有这样的泄殖器官……你想不想试试，我经常会带两三只在身边。如果她们听话，我就疼爱她们。如果她们反抗，我会拿她们做菜。”  
我在——我真的在——尽可能向他表达相同的爱好和友善。  
“你让我恶心。”弗利萨说。我不是太意外。他也让我恶心不是吗？  
“不要告诉我你没尝过塞亚人的血是什么滋味。”我说。  
“不是你想的那样。”他扭过头去，这一次轴承的转速总算正常了。我设想他这是害羞的反应，按照他真实的年纪，他至少还应该会有害羞的时刻。但我的弟弟诚然是一个怪物，我不可轻视他，不可轻视他所有的表现和状态。  
有可能全部、都是、陷阱。  
在掉进别人为我设下的陷阱之前，我喜欢主动出击，给他下套。  
如果弗利萨能放弃掉这个——贝吉塔四世之类之类的小玩意……他会少一个弱点，我会多一名奴隶。弄脏搞坏的玩具没人想要，只是我偏爱破碎的食材。  
我的弟弟因为他的宝贝赛亚人被损坏而露出的任何一丝破碎的表情和声音，都是我钟爱的食材。  
“这么细嫩，又这么小，真不像是战斗种族会有的器官呢。”我抬起自己的手给他看，“不如试试把整只手都放进去，如何？”  
这个瞬间，我如愿以偿地，接收到了弗利萨愤怒的……美味的……微末颤抖。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

父亲只是简单地让我处死贝吉塔四世。  
弗利萨并不知道这个。对于父亲来说，灭绝掉一颗星球最后的王子，是再寻常不过的事了。可这太可惜了，贝吉塔死掉并不能助力我观察弗利萨。他顶多撇撇嘴，说一句“真实可惜啊。”我需要将他接下来的行为禀告给父亲。  
或者，我自己收藏着，不告诉父亲……

我相信弗利萨会有“反应”。老实说我期待着……但当他以非常凶猛的动作站起来，推开我的时候，我还是有些惊讶。只是为了这种微不足道的小事，为了低贱落后的品种猴子，我的弟弟居然直接用他的手掌，挟带着冲动而炽热的能量——重重挥在了我的胸膛上。  
本来我是站着，被他一击跌落，倒在椅上。一时之间，我对他的精神状态产生了很大的疑虑。  
“让我为你演示一下，亲爱的哥哥。既然你对我饲养的赛亚人抱有小小的好奇，请让我亲自展示我的收藏。”  
这样说着话的弗利萨死瞪着我，表情绝不只是含仇带怨。他的眼神明确告知我，这件事他已经决定，不允许我拒绝。他对着我的眼睛里没什么情感。明明我的弟弟并不吝于表露他的情感。  
他的冷漠激怒了我。  
“这又有什么关系呢？谁动手都一样。我只是想听听看一个注定没有希望的低等生物被撕碎时的悲鸣罢了。”我说。  
令我感到更加不悦的是，弗利萨在我给予他许可前，就已经动手了。准确地说，他先动起了尾巴。  
他的尾巴熟练地贴合着赛亚人大腿的内侧，附着着革质鳞的表皮以贪婪的姿态摩挲着光滑柔软的嫩肉。尖端很快便触碰到可用于交配和取乐的肉洞入口，试探着戳刺那小口。  
“亲爱的哥哥，”他向我欠了欠身，惺惺作态，“你不介意的话，我就开始了。”  
我说不出话。因为弗利萨在我的面前，只一霎那间便提升到了第四形态。我原以为他还未具备这样的能力……在我习惯以这种耗能巨大的形态面世的十数年来，他从未在我面前提升到这样的面貌。  
他的第四形态是纯白色的，聚变膨胀的能量一瞬间被他的躯体吸收、掩藏、封锁——没有任何多余的外骨骼与皮质覆盖，他的身体光滑、气息沉静，肢体固然没有我的强壮高大，却呈现较好的比例。是我的族人当中最接近完美的外形，难怪他能够打动父亲，成为最得他厚爱的……  
“哦，如此的话，请自便吧。”我说。  
不这样应承也是没有意义的，因为弗利萨已经开动了，他根本不会等待我的谦让。事情一贯是如此这样。  
他变身时的能量变化，如实地传导至他的尾巴，尾尖给予我们的猎获宛如强烈电击一般的剧烈反应。就好像从冰窖中拖出来，就被即刻滴上了热油似的，赛亚人扭动着，从张大的嘴巴里发出凄切的尖叫，但是那个本来一直紧闭的地方，也乖顺地张开了。  
尾巴的尖端立刻刺了进去。与我想象的不同，我以为弗利萨会耽于戏剧性的调情，事实上却没有。他的尾巴毫不犹豫地刺穿了猎物，我充分相信他在极端的时间就在这活物的肚腹内剖开相当的深度，直抵他羞怯的秘处。  
我想这裹着软骨的器官一定是鞭打在了什么绝顶脆弱的地方，因为那只猴子连声音都断绝了，裸露的嘴巴里单纯挤出一些不成调的粗喘。  
他好像一个漏了气的空气调节箱——想到这个比方并不能使我的恨意放缓。我盯住贝吉塔四世的两腿间看，我们这位小王子雄性的部分只这一霎时就硬挺了，它霍然竖立着，正对着我。  
他敏感的反应在嘲笑我。

弗利萨向他走进，沿着尾巴撑开的边沿按摩紧绷发疼的肌肉和表皮。  
“你有指望过他能认出你的手指吗？”我嗤笑他，“能量波会直接干扰他的脑神经，他接收到的视听现场都只是宇宙海盗罢了。”  
“啊，哥哥，如果没有现在的权力，我们也都只是宇宙海盗罢了。”弗利萨说。  
他按摩的地方肉眼可辨地湿润了，在尾巴稳定的抽插挑逗下、在黑色指甲的刻意刮瘙下，赛亚人渗出了汁液。  
野蛮肮脏的生物，体液带有浓郁的甜麝味。很俗气。  
一根手指撑开外翻的鲜红入口顶了进去。被我们废黜的小王子呻吟着，机械臂的能源格明显降下了一个读数。他看到的都是虚影，然而身体感知到的都是实在，他诚实的感受使他体内的战斗力暴走，我的仪器不得不花费更多能量才能固定住他。  
第二根手指刺入时他大叫了，整个下半身都在抖动，屁股上的软肉煽情地剧抖，撅起的器官也幅度不小地震动着。看样子已经到极限了……我召唤新的金属臂靠近他，打算固定住他腿间甩动着的小玩意儿，可惜这也被弗利萨占了先。弗利萨用空出的手掌握住了他。  
“嘘……嘘……”他在贝吉塔听不见外界的耳朵边发出无用的劝哄，气氛从酷刑骤然急转，变得仿佛是要交配。  
第三根手指就在此时强行破入。三根手指同时施力，将被尾巴穿刺着的肉洞又生生扯开了少许。  
总体来说，确实是扩张到了足够容纳我们整个手掌的程度。嫩肉承受不了这样的撕扯，出现了迸裂。随着甜麝味一道渗出的除了透明粘稠的体液，还有丝丝缕缕的鲜血。  
“咿——呀——！！赛亚人发出绵长的号叫，我确信这是痛叫，可是我又确实在他裸露的下半脸上看出了奇怪的神色。他的面颊泛红充血，鼻孔大力地翕张着，身体似是比平常任何一个时候都更需要空气。他努力甩着头颅，要抵抗身体被撕破的疼痛，只是此刻，他痛叫着扭曲的嘴角有微妙的抽动。  
肉奴隶般的表情，仿佛这痛苦是甜的，是某种恩赏。但是也可以有其他的理解，这同样也是顿悟者可能有的神色，他似若突破了界限，在肉体的崩坏中闯出生路，看破了我布下的障幕。  
我不知道他看到了什么还是听到了什么。我也不能判断是否他窥破了看到和听到的都不是真实的。  
倘若是后者，我必须立即处死他。能够突破神经技术干预的赛亚人同样有可能突破“超级赛亚人”的极限。我不是弗利萨，我不会允许自己和族人冒这种险。  
弗利萨就在我思忖这些的时刻扭过头来：“亲爱的哥哥，请谅解我的僭越。贝吉塔已经证明了他的能力和用途，现在我要用了。”  
我冲他点了点头。除此之外也没有更好的态度，我还不至于冲动到上前把他从赛亚人的肉身上拽开，然后自己塞一只手进去。  
——那并不能让我感到愉快。  
弗利萨松开握住赛亚人那根东西的手，弹动手指，吩咐机械臂把他摆出更恰当的高度和姿势。束缚松懈了很多，他坠落下来，四肢瘫软，下体随着尾巴推出去的节奏一滴滴地洒下掺着甜香味的血……逐渐污染了地面。  
弗利萨自他的身后接住他，将赛亚人的正面完全展示给我。与此同时，他也露出了他隐蔽在下腹内的、早已准备好了的交配器官。  
——接着就插入了！  
他没有给我、也没有给他的贝吉塔任何喘息和停顿！他插入的刹那，贝吉塔绷紧了全副下肢，发出狂乱的咆哮——  
“啊啊啊——弗利萨大人——！！！”  
他射出了那类猴子特有的乳白色精液，立刻冲至性体验的高潮。

难以想象他的身体能辨认出弗利萨的形状。  
难以想象。  
……总之是……难以想象。  
我不确定是否要向父亲禀报这些。他们崩坏的交配展示让我的激素奔涌，感受有些……有些混乱。光是描述这过程就让我觉得自己有堕落的危险，丧失了部分尊严。  
就在咫尺间，弗利萨用他的一只手，轻轻扼住了贝吉塔的脖子，向着我，抬起他的头。  
我弟弟的表情不无得意。他感知不到自己已在漩涡当中颠簸，他不知道自己将要“被规训好了”。  
对“所有物”进行规训的行为本身，也是规范自我的一个过程。我愚蠢的弟弟，就要被他的赛亚人规训好了。  
我的弟弟正冲着我微笑，于是我也不失礼貌地，回以微笑……我想我的脸上恐怕酸涩难抑，他当然看得出来，只是他绝不会在意。  
果然，他接下来对我开口的那一句，仍然是关于他的宠物猴子的，蠢言浪语。  
“哥哥，这一只是我的，是我一个人的，你可要记住了。”他得意地、挑衅地、对我说道。  
我记住了。  
这些，今天这一切，我都会愤怒地、长久地、彻底记牢。

END.


End file.
